War of Magic
by Randy's Dark Angel
Summary: Remus is an outcast in school. He is bullied my Siruis and James. He became firends with a 7th year but can he trust him? All Remus wants is Siruis' love and some friends...is that too much to ask for?
1. I Love You But You Hate ME!

War Of Magic

Author: Randy's Dark Angel

I don't own anything but the poems not the songs so I love you all if you read this. I know it hurts to see Remus bullied but it has to be done

Chapter One:

_I wish to have friends _

_But I am full of sins _

_To have love _

_But I'm no pure dove_

_(My Poem)_

Remus walked through the library looking for a special book when he saw his crush Sirius Black. But Sirius just liked bullying him. That's when James spotted him.

"Hey sissy what are ya doing?" James said coming towards him

"Please leave me be" Remus said backing away

"You sissy quit begging and take your beating" James said grabbing Remus by the shirt.

Sirius stood behind James with his arms crossed.

"Not now James we need to go to practice" Sirius said

James nodded and spit in Remus' face.

"Scum…" James said throwing Remus down and they walked off leaving Remus on the floor.

Remus stood and whipped his face off.

'_Well it could have been worse' _ he thought.

Since it was a free day he went to a tree in front of the lake to read. Remus didn't see anyone near so he sat down and began to read. Remus got up and stretched just before dark the sun was setting beautifully when a 7th year walked up.

"You should be getting into the rooms" he said his short red hair and blue eyes looking Remus over.

"I am" Remus said picking up the book quickly and began walking towards the castle.

"Who are you?" the 7th year asked softly walking beside Remus

"Remus Lupin and you?" Remus asked looking up.

"Axel Kinder" he said bowing slightly

"Oh" Remus said he had been expecting the upperclassmen to hurt him just like his fellow classmates.

Axel walked Remus to the Gryffindor dorms. Then he bowed to the portrait and walked away. Remus smiled and walked to the common room. He sat in front of the fire and did his homework. No one was in the common room because it was early so he didn't get any harassment. He was trying to be careful because it was only a week till the full moon and he could feel the effects already. He wished he could have some friends to share his pain with but that was a wish he would never have fulfilled because his parents even thought he was weird and strange. Sure they tried to understand but they couldn't. Remus sighed and yawned. He went up to the dorm rooms and crashed onto his bed that was near the windows and far away from any bullies.

He didn't see Axel coming up with a plan to get him to himself.

Well I know its short but come on it's a good plot I mean help would be good or ideas for any of my stories so well have fun and read and review


	2. New Friends?

Chapter Two: Friends of new?

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Author Note: **THANK YOU I have gotten a lot of people to add me to there alerts list and things because of this story but please read my other things** also school is starting so I wont get to post often now, sorry

Remus was sitting in an empty classroom trying to study because he didn't dare go to the Gryffindor dorm right now. He sat at a desk and was writing on his potions homework at that moment. Remus was glad that Axle had become his friend. Because he didn't have any friends because everyone thought that he was weird and that really upset him. Remus finished his homework and pulled out a leather bound notebook. He began to write.

_Love is like a rose_

_Like the little bows _

_It can die and be forgotten_

_Or it cab bloom_

_But because the of the pain of the full moon_

_I will never find this out why?_

_I wish I would just die!_

Remus sighed and felt a tear fall across his face. He cursed his human emotions. He whipped his face and walked out of the classroom and straight into Sirius.

_'Oh crap'_ Remus thought as he cowered slightly.

"Hey stay out of my way okay?" Sirius said to Remus

"Sorry" Remus said walking away

Sirius shook his head as his gaze tried to fallow the student.

'This needs to stop I cant love him' Sirius thought to himself as he began to walk off.

He then saw a figure in the shadows watching Remus the fighure had red spicked hair….

(Clif hanger)

Sorry I'm sort of writers blocked ideas please!!!!!


	3. Trusting Me

Chapter Three: Trusting Me…

Author note: they are second year's guys. Also THANKS 4 THE REVEWS I LOVED THEM.

Sirius' POV 

I began to watch Remus more often during day and night. I began to see Axel fallowing him. In the beginning it didn't mean much to me but then I started to notice the look that he was giving Remus. It was a lustful look that gave me the creeps. I knew I had feelings for the boy but I didn't think he liked me. Because I was just a bully to him, When James and I first started to make fun of him when we had heard some gossip about Remus being a monster. I now regretted this because he had done nothing to us; James loved to pick on people lesser than him I mean look at Snape.

I would love to fix this but I can't go back and change the past. This is the thing I regret most of all.

I was walking through the hallway when someone bumped into me and fell. I looked down and saw Remus lying on the floor with a look of fear in his eyes.

I kneeled and to help pick up his books and quills. I then helped Remus up.

"My fault Remy sorry," I said softly handing him his books.

Remus gave me a confused look.

"Just be careful Remy," I said walking off slowly.

I smiled to myself I could be nice when needed.

Remus'' POV 

I watched Sirius walk away. I had been afraid but it relived me that I wasn't going to be hurt. I smiled and began to walk to my class. I felt eyes watching me. I turned and smiled at Axel who was leaning against the wall.

I thought that he was just trying to protect me. I ran to potions so I wasn't late and sat at the table next to James and Sirius. I began to do my work and hopped that someday I would have friends like James had Sirius.

Later that night (Remus POV still)

That night I sat at one of the tables in the common room. James had gone to bed right after practice. Sirius was sitting in front of the fire trying to finish his homework.

I was playing chess with my self.

Sirius let out a cry of frustration for like the sixth time. I got up and walked over to help him. I helped him with the homework then I walked back to my chess game.

You know that it sucks to have to play chess by yourself.

Sirius got up ad sat across from me.

"You'll probably beat me but I'll play with you," he said smiling at me

This made my heart melt. I smiled back with my face heating up slowly. We played and as Sirius thought I won. I was truly happy to be around my crush it was nice. I yawned and stood after our game had ended. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to the loveseat. Then lay down.

I soon felt someone standing above me.

"Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?" Sirius asked softly

"Don't…Want…. To…. Wake…. James" I stuttered out after yawns

"I wont let you wake him," he said to me

"Okay" I said as he helped me onto his back

He carried me up the stairs and let me down in front of my bed. He walked over to his bed and pulled off his shirt. I saw in the moonlight and barely suppressed a growl.

I instead took off my shirt and curled up under my covers.

But I didn't feel the eyes on me the whole time.

SOOOOOOOO what did you think??????

READ & REVIEW PEPS


	4. Axel

Chapter Four: Axel

Author note: thanks for the reviews I really like them and they all were wonderful. Thanks read and review please.

Story starts here 

Axel's pov

_I walked down the hall fallowing my little Remus. When my last two lovers Maki and Ember moved. (Just before school started) I tried to find a substitute. And I did Remus. He fit the bill: vulnerable, outcast, small, cute Ect… that bully Sirius wouldn't get him. I had noticed that he had been trying to get close to my little Remus but I wouldn't stand for it. HE WAS MINE!!!! If Sirius got in the way he would have to DIE!!!_

Hey I know its short but you guys wanted to know about Axel well here is his thoughts I will do a chapter like this once in a while so yea review peps….


	5. Don't Leave Me!

Chapter five: Don't leave me alone

Author note: isn't it nice that I posted more so review me guys!!!!

It was thundering and lightning out side and Remus was afraid. He sat with Axel in the common room in front of the fire. It was pretty late maybe 11 or so. They were playing cards to pass the time because neither of them could sleep. Remus was in a blue t-shirt and jeans and Axel was in a green tank top and jeans.

Remus and Axel finished the game and Remus lay on his back. Axel lay next to him and propped his head up on his arm.

"Remus you're so beautiful" Axel said softly

"Thanks Axel" Remus said with a light blush on his cheeks.

Axel leaned over Remus and hovered over his lips.

Axel kissed Remus; Remus didn't really like the kiss because it was cold and demanding. Axel pulled away and nuzzled Remus' neck.

"A…x…e…l…" Remus stuttered out

"Yes Remus?"

"Stop…Please"

"Are you afraid Remus?"

"Yes"

"Sorry" Axel said brushing his fingers across Remus cheek.

"I'm going to bed" Remus said standing up

Remus started to walk up the stairs. It had become quiet.

Remus was walking to his bed when a huge crash of thunder made him jump and yelp.

Remus held himself still because he was in front of James' bed. He didn't want to wake anyone.

Not seeing anything he started walking across to his bed again. Remus heard another clap and it still startled him. He looked out the window as he sat on his bed.

He didn't understand why he didn't like Axel's affection. All he had wanted was affection but what was wrong with having Axel's?

"Sirius" the word fell from his lips like the first drop of rain in a storm.

Remus thought about how Axel felt dark and cold but friendly and warm. There was something wrong with him but Remus couldn't put his finger on it.

Maybe Axel just needed someone close.

Then a hand fell on his shoulder.

Remus jumped and got ready to scream but he felt a hand cover his mouth. But a familiar smell filled his lungs.

Minty aftershave.

The hand fell away from his mouth and he felt the warm breath on his ear.

"I didn't mean to scare you Remy I just heard you say my name. Did you need something?" he asked me his voice soft

"No I'm sorry I woke you" Remus said liking the nickname

"I just thought you wouldn't want to be left alone" he said

"Thank you" Remus said not wanting him to leave

Remus yawned and Sirius pulled away. Remus curled up in his bead with Sirius sleeping next to him.

"Night"

"Night"

SOOOOOOOO Review people I wrote a lot just for you

. (Hey review me please I need feeding)


	6. ALERT

**Alert:**

The reason I haven't posted is because one of my best friends mom's were killed and I have been really upset and

Friday the 31 is my first football game of the year to march in and so I haven't got to write a lot so be glad for this so just pray for my friend and her family,

Also the library will be closed sometime this weekend for a holiday so I'm sorry I'm posting as fast as I can.

Also my other friend's boyfriend because he has to go to court in a few days so yea thanks so:

Don't get mad for me not posting a lot and if I seem a bit depressing its just this okay!

. - RDA .

Thanks for the reviews and I and my alter ego Dark are laughing at flames.


	7. Flashbacks

Chapter Six: Flashbacks

**Okay so yea I know I haven't posted in a while so I figured I would give you a lot so here are just flashbacks of everyone okay so yea and Maki and Ember are in a few! Also they are in there 2 year okay people so don't flame me because they are young okay **

Flashback 1 

Two boys sat in an empty classroom. The small one with blond/brown hair and blue eyes was sitting on the teacher's desk. While the taller black haired violet eyed boy stood between his legs.

"Maki" the blond whimpered as he nuzzled the black haired shoulder

"Hush Ember" Maki said kissing him roughly

They looked up when they heard the door open. A red head walked in.

"Axel" they both whispered.

Axel closed the door and walked over to the pair. He wrapped his arms around Ember and kissed Maki.

"Gods I missed this" Axel said as he felt Maki tug up his shirt.

End Flashback 1 

Beginning Flashback 2

Axel watched as Sirius leaned against the wall and talked with Remus. They had become closer than they had been. James didn't pick on him that bad now. But the sad thing was James still didn't accept Remus.

Axel felt jealousy rise up in him as he saw Remus smile for Sirius.

'He's mine he should only do that for me' Axel thought

Axel watched as Sirius and Remus walked to practice together. He felt hatred rise again.

End Flashback 2 

Beginning Flashback 3

Remus stepped out of the boy's bathroom he had a towel wrapped around his waist. The full moon had been the night before so he didn't feel like going to class or breakfast even though he was hungry. 

Remus put on some sweatpants and sat on the floor in front of his bed drying his hair.

Sirius walked in and saw a scared back of Remus. He had never gotten a good look at Remus'' body,

Remus heard footsteps and stiffened.

Sirius set a box on Remus bed and picked up the towel and comb and then began to dry and comb his hair.

When he finished he started to rub Remus'' shoulders. And Remus relaxed.

"Chill…Remus" Sirius said

Sirius traced a few scars with his fingertips. Sirius noticed that Remus was small but lean.

Remus tensed as Sirius as Sirius the scar on his neck.

"What could have happened to you Remus?" Sirius said brushing his fingers through Remus hair.

Remus' head looked down like he was ashamed of something

"You don't have to tell me Remy" Sirius said as he helped Remus stand

"You look like you need some sleep and something to eat" Sirius said handing Remus a box off the bed

"Thank you" Remus said taking the box and a bottle Sirius handed him. It was pumpkin juice

"See ya later Remy" Sirius sad walking out of the room.

Remus opened the box and found some bacon and sweet rolls.

'So he does care'

End Flashback 3 

Begging of Flashback 4

Sirius and James were walking to practice when they saw a crowd of people. They pushed to the center and found Remus getting beat up by some guys.

Moved to help him out but his arm was grabbed by James.

"What are you doing Sirius?"

"I don't think they should be beating him up James"

"So why should we care because he's not our best friend"

"He's mine James so back off"

End flashback 4

Beginning Flashback 5

Remus was walking down the hallway and saw a group of people crowded around some fight on the grounds. Then he saw Sirius and James getting picked on by some 7th years.

Axel was watching the fight. Remus stepped forwards and surprised James and Sirius slightly.

"These guys are my friends leave them be you jerks," Remus yelled

Remus got the crap beat out of him but from that moment on James was Remus' friend,

Read on for important info!

**So hey like the flashbacks? The story is almost over so ideas for a sequel or prequel would be nice.**

**! RDA OUT!**


	8. Findings

Chapter Seven: Findings

Hey this is how I think James and Sirius found out about Remus being a werewolf.

Remus lay on the shrieking shack floor panting. This full moon had been extremely violent.

Remus stood shakily. He picked up his wand and healed most of his wounds then he got dressed.

Remus came out from under the willow and walked to the dorms.

James and Sirius had figured out why Remus was always sick on the full moon. They were going to fund out why he hadn't told them. They watched Remus sway as he swayed and yawned. They went into they went into the dorms and waited.

Remus walked in then dorm room and yelped when he was picked up.

Sirius sat with Remus on his lap. James smiled as Remus snuggled into Sirius touch.

"We know your secret Remus" James said softly.

Remus'' eyes widened with fear and he struggled to get away.

"We know you're a werewolf," Sirius said

Remus bowed his head ashamed ready for the disgust and for his friends to leave just like everyone else.

"Remus look at me" Sirius said putting his hand under Remus' chin.

"We're not going to leave you" James said with a smile

Remus'' eyes filled with tears.

"I'll scare you away…or I'll hurt you" Remus said as the tears began to fall.

"You can't hurt us Remus we will always be there no matter what," Sirius said smiling and wiping Remus' tears away.

"You don't know that" Remus said weakly.

"Just trust us Remus" James said then he got up

"I have to go to class Sirius stay here with moony"

Then James left

"Moony?" Remus questioned

"You're swayed by the moon," Sirius explained

Sirius stood with Remus still in his arms.

"You need sleep," Sirius said as Remus yawned


	9. Do You Love Me?

Chapter Wight: Do you love me?

Hey guys its going to get cute so here is your warning

Remus awoke in the middle of the night and walked down the stairs to sit in front of the fire.

Remus found Sirius in front of the fire. Remus sat next to him and smiled.

"Hello Sirius"

"Hello Remus"

"Could you not sleep Moony?"

"Nope you?"

"No I had something on my mind"

"Sorry"

"It's not your fault"

Remus leaned on Sirius shoulder.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' waist.

"Sirius" Remus whimpered looking up at Sirius.

Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus softly.

"I love you " Sirius whispered

"I love you too," Remus whispered

They didn't notice the eyes watching them.

Remus kissed Sirius and felt happiness fill him/

OHHH who was watching them? Think you know? Review and see…cute hu?


	10. Axel 2

Chapter Nine: Axel #2

Axel's POV

**I will kill him! **

He **can't** have Remus! Remus is **MINE!**

I need a plan…I could beat him up to disciple him and I'll have to punish Remus too.

I know how I can punish Remus!

I'll make him **MINE!**

**Guess what will happen to Remus if you get It right hmm…I'll give you a prize of your choice…if I can… e-mail or review answer!**


	11. Beating

Chapter Ten: Beating!!

So yea the story is almost done and thanks everyone for the reviews!

Sirius was outside next to the lake. It was spring holiday so not many people were at the school.

It had been two weeks since Remus had said he loved Sirius.

Sirius felt a pain in his back and cried out.

Sirius spun and threw his fist out.

That's when he saw Axel.

"YOU!"

"Yea now you will be punished," Axel said punching Sirius in the face.

Sirius blocked the next few blows but then Sirius got his feet kicked out from under him.

Axel started to kick and curse and Sirius.

"Remus is MINE! NOT! YOURS! SO BACK OFF!" Axel yelled

Axel then left Sirius beaten and bloody.

"Now its Remus turn"

Ohm cliffhanger!!!!!


	12. Remus' Turn

Chapter Eleven: Remus' Turn

This is going to be your warnings for the chapter so watch out…not going to give anything away.

Axel found Remus sitting outside an empty classroom. He was doing his homework.

Axel grabbed Remus and threw him into the classroom.

Remus whimpered in fear and tried to run past Axel. Axel threw Remus back and Remus tripped over a chair. Remus scooted away.

"Axel why are you doing this?" Remus stuttered.

"You're mine not Sirius' he wont have you I will"

Axel said his voice deadly calm.

Remus hit the wall and he felt more trapped than ever.

Axel dropped his backpack to the floor and pulled out a rope.

Remus got ready to run but Axel did a paralyzing spell and a silencing spell on the room. So no one outside could hear anything and locked the door.

Remus watched as Axel tied his hands behind his back and to the teacher's desk. Then the paralyzing spell was gone.

"You will be mine"

Remus' clothes were torn off and Axel began to lick and nip all over Remus body. Remus'' body reacted and this made Remus ashamed. This was his first time and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Remus squirmed to get away. But Axel hit him in the stomach.

"Don't move or struggle or I'll hurt you beloved Sirius" Axel whispered very menacing.

"But you can scream all you want" Axel said with an evil smile.

Axel spread Remus'' legs and unzipped his own jeans.

Axel pushed into Remus and Remus screamed.

Tears fell from his eyes.

"So hot and tight" Axel moaned

Axel pushed in and out of Remus until he came.

"Haa…" Axel cleaned himself up and walked away from Remus.

"No one will be able to find you little Remus" Axel said then turned and walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

Remus felt the pained sobs rack his body.

'Sirius' was his last happy thought before despair hit him.

So what do you think? Any ideas?


	13. Find Me Love!

Chapter Twelve: Find me love!

Sorry guys but that had to happen don't flame me too bad!

Sirius had healed most of his wounds and was now looking for Remus. He had picked up a depell potion from the potion room.

He hand figured Axel would use any means necessary to keep him from Remus. That wasn't going to happen.

Sirius found a room that was locked and Remus' things were lying outside the door.

Sirius threw the potion at the door then opened the door. Then opened the door.

What he saw shocked him. Remus was naked and crying tied to a desk. Sirius ran over to Remus after shutting the door.

Remus looked up when he felt someone start to untie him.

"Sirius" Remus whispered

"I'm here," Sirius said pulling Remus into his arms.

Remus cried into Sirius' shoulder.

"I've betrayed you Sirius" Remus stuttered out.

"It's not your fault he took you it was rape," Sirius said running his hands over Remus to calm him.

"But my body wanted it and it was my first time you shouldn't want me" Remus said sobs racking his body again.

"Remus I love you and I always will no matter what," Sirius said pulling Remus' face to his.

"Moony…. I love you remember that" Sirius said kissing Remus.

Remus felt Sirius wrap his clock around him and carry him to the dorms. Sirius lay next to him.

So what do you think?!


	14. Nightmare

Chapter Thirteen: Nightmare

This is one of Remus' dreams!

"I will make you mine"

That echoed in my head along with Axel's face.

Then Sirius' face came into my view. He had a look of disgust of his face.

"I hate you" this then rang through my head.

Tears filled my eyes then Axel started to walk near me. I screamed and tried to run away.

I didn't want him near me ever again.

So one chapter left!


	15. Healing Slowly

Chapter Fourteen: Healing Slowly

This is about a week later.

Remus had told Dumbledore about Axel. Axel had been expelled. James had finally won Lilly over.

Remus had never really been the same and hated to be touched but Sirius was starting to change that.

Remus was also weird about his body and that bothered Sirius.

Remus lay next to Sirius one night and was having a nightmare. Sirius held him until he woke up.

"Shh…I'm here Moony" Sirius whispered

Remus looked up at Sirius and Sirius whipped the tears away.

"I'm always here," Sirius said leaning down to kiss Remus. Remus kissed back softly and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sirius asked as they pulled away.

"I'm healing slowly because of your love" Remus whispered as he leaned to kiss Sirius

Sirius knew Remus would be okay it would take time but he would be okay.

The End! Author Note: Well that's it guys sorry and thanks for the reviews and love! RDA OUT!


	16. Question!

Hey should there be a sequil

Ideas would be liked!!!


End file.
